Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 19 - Outdoors, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 19


Two teenage figures were running through the thick forest surrounding a remote part of the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. The woods there were crossed with myriads of unmarked paths and trails, confusing even the locals, as they could swear some of them would appear and disappear at will, deliberately messing with their minds.

None of that concerned the tall red-headed teenager and her slightly younger boyfriend, swiftly navigating through the woods with ease. She knew this place her entire life, he has managed to learn all about it within a few summers. As the holidays have just begun, the young couple found it troublesome to get a comfortable place to spend time together, so the woods almost instantly became a natural candidate, despite all the oddities around. They would often sneak out to a few clearings only they knew about to make love on a hastily set up blanket. But today, even that would take too long for Wendy.

Not sooner than they lost Mystery Shack from their sight, Wendy pulled her jeans down and leaned on a nearby tree, exposing her glistening opening to Dipper, who was already getting rid of unnecessary clothes. Mesmerised by the sight and smell, he found himself balls deep inside her just a moment later, not knowing how he could pull his pants down that fast.

Wendy secured her position by clutching to the nearest branches and pushing her boots to the ground. But even that did not stop a few leaves from falling to the ground with each thrust, signifying the magnitude of their wanton activities. Wendy was also supposed to look around for intruders, but the overwhelming pleasure quickly rendered that impossible. She turned her head around, trying to get a peak of her boyfriend steadily pushing his length in and out. Dipper's job was easier every minute, as her opening was already soaking when he first touched it, and was getting progressively wetter every time he rammed his manhood into his girlfriend's sex.

There was something primal and exciting about having sex in the forest, amongst the same trees that she used to climb as a child and in the glades where she used to camp. These childhood places were now giving the grown-up versions of them even more and exciting opportunities to have fun. In Dipper's notes Wendy read about nymphs and dryads - woman-like creatures that lived in hollow trees or ponds, and would often frolic around the woods naked, luring young men and woman into their seductive dance. Her first thought was that they were probably a bunch of hippies that wouldn't accept the fact the sixties have ended, but the more she thought about it, the more alluring it sounded.

Fuelled by the mouth-watering sight of Wendy's buttocks in front of him and her steady moans, Dipper kept assaulting her entrance, gripping her waist whilst slowly leaning on her back, as he felt his orgasm was coming. Wendy was rapidly approaching her peak as well, and truth to be told, she was not sure what she'd like more - a quick, fast paced release, or slower, more delicate ending. She knew that Dipper was capable of both, but she wasn't sure if their current state allowed them for more than a few minutes of delight.

Luckily, Dipper answered the dilemma for her - his short breath on her neck, combined with the syllables of her name Dipper tried shouting through his gasps were a clear sign of him coming. And sure enough, with one last groan, he grabbed her waist tighter and emptied himself, filling her insides with his warm release. That was the final push for her as well - her walls, now painted white, clamped around his member, milking the last drops of his seed. Dipper could feel her orgasm radiating through her body, concentrating on her shaky legs, which slowly started to give up, having to support both of them.

Their position, beloved by Wendy, suddenly became difficult to maintain, so Dipper had to secure his girlfriend so that she wouldn't topple to the ground. He quickly rested his arms on the same tree, briefly touching Wendy's palms, knuckles white from gripping the branches too hard.

\- Oh god, I needed that, Dipper. - Wendy finally spoke, turning back to see her equally spent lover behind her, aiming for a kiss. - Now, let's go back so no one can notice us missing.

They cleaned up the mess (which proved to be rather difficult, with a small pool of their mixed juices forming on the ground between Wendy's legs), and headed towards the Shack, still brimming with energy. Had Wendy looked behind, she'd see three slim, otherworldly feminine figures nodding silently, wondering when the young lovers would return to their domain.


End file.
